Field of the Invention
This invention relates to insulated containers and more particularly, to an insulated container adapted to contain bottles, cans and other containers and maintain the contents of the containers in a cool condition. In a preferred embodiment the insulated container is characterized by an enclosure constructed of a flexible, resilient material such as "rip-stop" nylon provided with a flexible insulation inner liner and a stiff enclosure bottom to facilitate freestanding and shock resistance. An elastic neck closure and an elastic size adjustment band are provided in the enclosure to facilitate a tight fit on the contained bottle, can or alternative container. One or more handles can be attached to the top of the enclosure for carrying purposes and at least one, and preferably two or more refrigerant pockets are provided in the body of the enclosure for receiving refrigerant containers containing encapsulated refrigerant that may be frozen to maintain the contents of the insulated container in a cool condition. In a most preferred embodiment tile refrigerant containers are fitted in-to corresponding refrigerant pockets by releasing loop-pile closure elements provided at the tops of the refrigerant pockets to maintain the refrigerant containers inside the pockets.
One of the problems associated with maintaining baby bottles, as well as food and beverage containers of any description in a cool condition after removal from a refrigerator or ice chest, is that of rapid heating of the container contents, sometimes causing spoilage. This is particularly undesirable in the case of formula or milk placed in baby bottles because of the delicate nature of infants and the necessity of frequently feeding them on a regular basis. Accordingly, the solution to the problem usually takes the form of large, bulky insulated containers which are capable of carrying ice or frozen refrigerant capsules that add to the weight and bulk that must be carried on outings, particularly involving infants. A need therefore exists for a small, compact, efficient, light-weight insulated container for maintaining individual bottles, cans and other food and beverage containers in a cool condition.
Description of the Prior Art
Various types of insulators are well known in the art. An "Insulated Bag" is detailed in Design Pat. No. 281,546, dated Dec. 3, 1985, to Charlotte S. Bradshaw. The insulated bag includes a body portion having a pair of upward-standing handles and a closure at the top for receiving cold or hot food or beverages and maintaining the food or beverages in a hot or cold condition, as desired. U.S. Pat. No. 315,477, dated Mar. 19, 1991, to Michael W. Shearer, details a "Refrigerated Totebag". The refrigerated totebag is characterized by a flexible, resilient body portion having a drawstring at the top thereof for tightening around a bottle and a handle built into the side portion of the body for carrying purposes. U.S. Pat. No. 1,687,004, dated Oct. 9, 1928, to M. Briggs, details a "Nursing Bottle Cover and Nipple Support", which is characterized by an insulating sleeve fitted with multiple side strips constructed of cardboard or other semi-flexible, non-heat conducting material for receiving a nursing bottle and maintaining the contents of the bottle in a cool condition. A drawstring is provided at the neck of the cover for tightening around the neck of the bottle. U.S. Pat. No. 1,939,777, dated Dec. 19, 1933, to A. L. Humboldt, details a "Bottle Protector and Heat Insulator". The Humboldt device is characterized by a cork-filled sleeve fitted with a drawstring at the neck for receiving a bottle and maintaining the contents of the bottle in a cool condition. A "Bottle Carrier" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,069, dated Mar. 8, 1949, to R. G. Benson. The Benson bottle carrier is characterized by an outer flexible, resilient covering fitted with an inner liner constructed of rubber for receiving a bottle and maintaining the contents of the bottle in a hot or cold condition. Straps are provided on the outer surface of the cover for attachment of a pair of handles and carrying the bottle carrier. A "Temperature Retaining Cover for Baby Bottles and Other Receptacles" is detailed in U.S. Pat. No. 2,522,381, dated Sept. 12, 1950, to W. Kramer. The cover includes a flexible, resilient body portion having drawstrings at the top for tightening around the neck of a baby bottle with inner and intermediate envelopes provided to act as insulation for the cover.
It is an object of this invention to provide a new and improved insulated container for bottles, cans and other food, beverage and milk containers, which container includes a flexible, resilient enclosure having an inner insulation sleeve or layer and provided with a pair of spaced elastic closures for tightening against the bottle, can or container and at least one pocket for receiving a frozen refrigerant capsule and maintaining the contents of the bottle, can or alternative container in a cool condition.
Another object of this invention is to provide a new and improved flexible, resilient insulated container fitted with spaced elastic adjustment bands, a substantially solid bottom portion to facilitate free standing of the container and insulation against shock and at least one pair of pockets provided in the enclosure for receiving frozen refrigerant capsules and maintaining the contents of the insulated container in a cool condition.
A still further object of this invention is to provide an insulated container for baby bottles, beverage cans and bottles and other containers, including paper or plastic juice containers having various shapes, which insulated containers are characterized by a flexible enclosure shaped substantially in the configuration of the bottle, can or alternative container, a pair of elastic size adjustment members provided in the enclosure and an insulation layer lining the enclosure, along with at least one pocket provided in the enclosure and extending through the insulation layer for receiving a refrigerant capsule containing frozen refrigerant and keeping the contents of the container cool.